Angel's Eyes
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Alexia Stark is the little sister of Tony Stark. Her life isn't what people expect her life to be and Tony doesn't know what she does over half of the time. But her life isn't always what it seems when she meets none other than Captain Rogers himself after he was frozen in the ice. And she is in for a rollercoaster of a life.
1. Recruitment

Angel's Eyes

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Alexia Stark is the little sister of Tony Stark. Her life isn't what people expect her life to be and Tony doesn't know what she does over half of the time. But her life isn't always what it seems when she meets none other than Captain Rogers himself after he was frozen in the ice. And she is in for a rollercoaster of a life.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Iron Man, or anyone else other than Alexia Stark.

Authoress Note: I know I know I need to stop writing stories and focus on the ones that I have, but I have so much free time since I have no net at home that I have been just writing more and more often. I just decided that it was best that I wrote this before I forgot it. Don't worry though. I am able to keep my stories very much straight. This will be set before Iron Man even starts, but a familiar face will be showing up in this chapter to meet up with Alexia. But there will also be two other characters in this chapter as well. I am not going to say who they are. They will be revealed soon enough in this chapter. I am not sure of how long the chapters will be during this story, but I have a feeling that some of them will be fairly long. I try my best not to write overly long chapters. So this will be a task to not make them 5000 words. That in my opinion is just a tad bit too long for me as a writer because my mind would go haywire and I would make them very confusing as well. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Angel's Eyes.

Chapter 1

Recruitment

June 6, 2008

"Thanks Rhodey. I am glad that you were able to show." A young woman with long black hair and bright green eyes dressed in a button down red shirt, a black skirt that reached the middle of her thighs, and a pair of black heels called back to the Colonel Rhodes. She waved and walked through the door of her home. She dropped her keys onto the table that was by the door. She walked over to the couch and threw the cap and gown that she carried onto it. She ran her hands through her hair. She was upset. "I should have known." She said to herself. She gripped onto her hair like she was going mad. "I should have known that he would have missed my graduation. He knew how important it was that I was graduating from MIT."

Her cellphone rang alerting her that someone was calling her. She groaned and picked up the cellphone and saw that it was Obadiah calling her. She answered her phone. "Hello?" She said softly.

"Hey Alex how was graduation?" Obadiah asked the young 18 year old.

Alex let out a soft sigh. "It was fine."

"You don't sound fine, Alexia… what is wrong?" Obadiah asked trying to coax the teenager into telling him what was wrong. He knew what was wrong though. He just wanted her to tell him.

Alex ran her hand through her hair. "You already know what is wrong, Obi." She said softly, as she flopped down onto her couch.

"Tony didn't show did he?" Obadiah asked her softly.

"Yeah, sounds about right." Alex muttered, as she took her high heels off. "He knew that this was important. I mean how many times do you graduate from college?"

Obadiah let out a soft sigh. He knew that this graduation was important to Alex. "I know that it was important to you, Alex."

"He was busy with work again wasn't he?" Alex said softly.

"You know Tony." Obadiah said to Alex. "He is always working. Your father would have been proud of you."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Tony has told me stories of dad and none of them were good ones. According to Tony he was cold hearted." Alex said running a hand through her black locks. "But Tony at least he should have been there." Alex shook her head. She heard a knock on the door. "I have to go. Someone is at the door."

"Have a good night Alex."

"Yeah, night Obi." Alex said hanging up her phone. She got up to her feet and shuffled to the door. She opened it and saw a man with brown hair dressed in a black and white suit. She raised her eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

The man looked at Alex. "Alexia Stark?" He asked, knowing that he had come to the right place.

She blinked a few times. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked still confused of why a man was here at her door.

"My name is Phil Coulson and I am from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Wow that seems like a mouthful." Alex said leaning against the doorframe looking at the man still trying to figure out why he was here. "Mind telling me why you are here Mr. Coulson?"

He held out the folder that he had in his hand out to her.

"What's this?" She questioned looking at him in confusion.

"This file is what I am to give you." Phil explained.

"What for?"

"Your father left that behind in hopes that you would accept it." Phil told her. He had hopes that Alexia would be just what her father wanted her to become. Perhaps become an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.

Alex took the file from Phil. She looked at him. "My father wanted me to accept this?" She questioned him. "I am sorry, but that doesn't sound like the Howard Stark that I know."

"It will become clearer when you read the information that I had given you, Miss Stark."

Alex looked at him. "I will look at it, but I cannot tell you much more than that Mr. Coulson."

Phil nodded his head. "There is a card in there when you come to your choice. It is mine." He explained to her.

Alex nodded her head. "Thank you Mr. Coulson and have a safe trip." She told him.

"You have a wonderful night Miss Stark."

Alex closed her door and looked at the folder that was now in her hands. "Dad what are you pulling me into this time after all these years of being gone…" She muttered to herself, as she walked over to the couch to begin looking over the file that Phil Coulson had given to her. She was about to open the folder when AC/DC's Highway to Hell rang through her living room. She groaned. Of course he would call. It took him that long to realize that he had fucked up. She picked up her phone. "Hello." She said softly trying not to get angry at the person that was on the other end of this phone call.

"Alex I am so sorry." Tony said sounding like he was out of breath.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Tony. How hard was it to not forget that today was your little sister's graduation. Hell Tony, Rhody had come to my graduation. Obadiah told me that you were busy with work again. I had called you this morning to remind you and you couldn't even do that." Tears began to spring to her eyes. She was still upset with the fact that Tony had missed her graduation from college.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to miss your graduation."

"No, you did mean to miss it. To you work is more important than your own sister. God you are so much like dad than you care to admit. I'll talk to you later Anthony." She said using his full name. "I need time to calm down."

"Alex…"

Alex hung up her phone and switched it off. She didn't want to talk to Tony again tonight. She was still hurt that he would miss such a thing such as her graduation. Alex wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye onto her cheek. She took a deep breath and opened the file. She quirked her eyebrow as she began to read what was in this file. "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." She shook her head. "Don't know why they don't call it Shield." She muttered to herself as she continued to read it. "Founding Members, Howard Stark, Margaret Carter, and Nicholas Fury…" She ran her hand through her hair as she found a letter that was addressed to her. She read the letter carefully. It was from none other than her father.

The letter was explaining everything to her. Every single little thing including what the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division was all about. He even explained that he wanted her to become part of it as an agent.

Alex let out a soft sigh. Her father wanted her to become an agent. Something that Tony wasn't cut out for. Not in the least bit. But him wanting her to be part of this agency was something that she was not sure of what she could do. She didn't even know if she could even handle being an agent. "Yeah thanks dad. Explaining it the best you can." She scoffed. "Me being an agent? Ha that is a laugh. I know nothing about what you did." She shook her head. She would have to think on it that was for sure. She didn't have much of a choice. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten. She tiredly got up to her feet and she would sleep on it that was for sure.

She walked to her room and changed out of the clothes that she wore. She slipped on a simple tank top and shorts. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then crawled into bed. She turned her phone on and turned it down so the calls wouldn't bother her while she was sleeping. She had a lot to think about while she was sleeping.

The next morning she woke up fairly early. She had made her choice. She was going to do as her father had asked her to do. She found the card that Phil Coulson had left her. She picked up her cellphone and dialed the number to get a hold of Phil Coulson to join the agency that her father had explained to her through that letter.

"Agent Coulson."

"Agent Coulson this is Alexia Stark. I'm in."

Alex was in a room by herself waiting for who ever the director was of Shield. She had changed into something that was comfortable yet still fashionable like she was in for a business meeting. She had been in enough of those to know what to wear. She was in a black button up blouse and a black skirt with matching black heels. She had a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She hadn't been waiting long, but she wasn't sure of what she was going to get now joining Shield. She wasn't sure of what Shield was going to make her do while she was working for them. Perhaps this was her chance to make a life that Tony would never ever find out about and step out of his shadow and be someone that was worthwhile.

"Miss Alexia Stark." A male voice rang out causing her to turn her head. "My name is Nick Fury."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. I know there ain't much happening in this chapter. I promise that there will be things picking up soon. I just wanted to get a base down of what was going on in this story which right now isn't much. I hope that it was good and I hope that you leave a review. Please let me know what you think and please let me know what you think of Alexia so far. You will see her grow up that is for sure. Just please keep in mind that at the moment she is 18 years old so she is going to be having issues in the beginning of this. She most likely will have issues throughout the stories especially if it deals with Tony. I suppose I should put it this way they have a love hate relationship with one another. I promise that they will get a better relationship as this story goes on, but it will still be a love hate relationship just due to the fact that Tony loves the limelight and well Alexia isn't one for the limelight as much as her big brother. Anyways I usually don't have ending quotes this long, but please leave a review and tell me what you think. Please don't be rude. Please be polite. I want to be able to write a lot better. I hope that I will be able to update this soon. Until next time.


	2. What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas

Authoress Note: I know that I have no reason to be apologizing for not updating this story. But I didn't have the muse to write for this story. And I don't want you guys to think that I abandoned it because I didn't do that. Now to answer questions yes this will go through the Iron Man films, it will have some other movies that go with the Avengers franchise mixed in. So this will be a fairly long story. There will be some original scenes for strictly this story's purpose. Now we are getting into Ironman. In order for this to fit into the storyline that I have in mind this is set a year later well almost a year later. A year later than what was supposed to be for Ironman. At least I think so. We will see how much Alexia has grown up in this. I do apologize for not going through her training. I didn't think that it would fit in. It will most likely be in flashbacks. Also the question will be answered if Alexia will be working with Tony at Stark Industries, well you will see soon enough. Also you get to see if she goes with her brother overseas with Rhodey. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I did a major switch up on it though. So I hope that you enjoyed it. I liked writing it that is for sure. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Angel's Eyes.

**Chapter 2**

What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas

May 30, 2009

"Pepper." Alexia said with a groan fixing the dress that she now wore which was a little black dress.

"What?" Pepper asked looking back at the younger Stark.

"Do I really have to go to this?" The nineteen year old complained. She didn't like the idea of even going to something that had to do with Tony. She worked with him enough and he didn't know what she did with the other half of her time. Which was good on her part. There would be no way that he would be able to understand her working with an organization that wasn't known to the public.

"Yes… it is in honor of Stark Industries and your brother."

"And what makes you think that Tony is going to be there?"

"He said he would."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it." She knew her brother well. When he promised to be there for something he never ever showed up. Never.

IMIMIM

Alexia sat next to Obadiah Stane in the crowded ballroom in the Caesar's Palace. She hated going to things like this. It always meant drinking booze among the adults and she wasn't even 21 yet.

Photos of Tony and newspaper and magazine cuttings of his life were being shown on the screen in honor of the man that had made Stark Industries bigger and better than what it had been before.

"Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howards Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At the age of four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. The, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at the age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy. Creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring the freedom and protecting America and her interest around the globe. "

Rhodey stood at the podium. "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." Rhodey looked around for Tony. "Tony?"

Obadiah was about to get up, but Alexia put her hand on his shoulder. Obadiah looked at her.

"I'll get it." She told him getting up smoothing out her gown that she wore. She walked up onto the stage. "Thank you Colonel Rhodes." She said smiling at him taking the award from Rhodey's hand.

He leaned over. "Thanks for the save Alex."

Alexia nodded her head. Yes, great save her ass. Where the hell was Tony? He was supposed to be there.

"Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful… Well, I'm not Tony Stark. I am his sister."

They laughed lightly at what she said.

"But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honoured I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award Tony, you know…" She shook her head. "The best thing about my brother is also the worst thing. He is always working."

IMIMIM

Rhodey and Alexia had gone to the casino.

"I knew that he wasn't going to show." Alexia said crossing her arms as they made their way through the people.

"Work it! Come on!" Tony shouted.

Alexia and Rhodey came up to the table that he was at.

Tony turned and saw the two of them. "Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?" Tony asked Rhodey.

"Nobody roped me into anything! But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honoured."

"Of course I'd be deeply honoured. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?"

Alexia groaned. "You are unbelievable Tony."

Rhodey held up the award. "It's right here. Here you go."

Tony took it from him. "There it is. That was easy… I'm so sorry."

Alexia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's okay." Rhodey said not really believing what Tony was telling him.

Tony took a good look at the award. "Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around. He handed the award to the woman that was next to him. He went back to the tame. "We're gonna let it ride. Give me a hand will you? Give me a little something-something." He said to the woman.

The woman blew on the dice.

"Okay you too." Tony told Rhodey.

"I don't blow on a man's dice." He said knocking it from Tony's hands which caused them to roll onto the table.

"There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And…"

"Two craps. Line away." The Croupier said.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "That's what happens."

"Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine."

"This is where I exit."

"Alright."

"Tomorrow, don't be late." Rhodey said giving him a reminder.

"Yeah, you can count on it."

"I'm serious."

"I'll see you tomorrow Tony." Alexia said following Rhodey out of the casino. She shook her head. "You know that he is going to be late."

Rhodey shook his head. "I hope not. This is important."

Alexia shook her head. "Don't tell me something that I already don't know. I mean I am flying with the two of you out there."

"And you know you don't have to."

"Weapons demo… both Starks should be there." Alexia said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't think that people would want to be asking why the younger Stark sibling isn't there."

Rhodey nodded his head knowing what it meant. He knew that Alexia had more than one job and he didn't know what the second was, but he knew that she worked hard when she wasn't working her other job.

Alexia got into her car. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

Rhodey nodded his head. "See you tomorrow."

"Night Rhodey."

"Night Alex."

Alexia turned the key and was well on her way back to her place so she could in the morning meet up with Rhodey and her troublesome brother tomorrow to go to Kunar Province, Afghanistan for a weapons demon of some new weapon that her brother had made. War was something that Tony thrived off of making the business work. Alexia didn't think so much on the war bit.

IMIMIM

Alexia's phone went off. She looked at it and saw that it was her handler. She answered it. "Yes, Agent Coulson?"

"_You are travelling with your brother tomorrow?" _

"Yes, I am."

"_We need you to keep a close eye on him. You are entering the hot zone."_

"I know Agent Coulson."

"_Be careful over there." _

"I will."

"_I will call later to make sure that you are alright and your brother as well."_

"Thank you."

"_Have a good evening Agent Stark." _

"You too Agent Coulson." She hung up her cell and ran her fingers through her black hair. This was a mess and she knew it. Perhaps it wasn't going to be all that bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I do apologize for taking so long. I finally got some of my muse back to write this story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I'm not sure how soon that I will have the next chapter up, but I hope it really will be soon. Until next time.


	3. Into Enemy Zone

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Angel's Eyes. I had to figure out where I wanted to take this chapter because I wanted to figure out if I wanted either Alexia taken with Tony or not. That was something that I wanted to think through. I actually had to watch the movie while writing this and that was the sad part I couldn't find the script any more even though I had it and now I can't even find it any more. So I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on it. So enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Into Enemy Zone

June 1, 2009

Alexia parked her car outside of the landing pad where the plane was. She fixed her black hair looking in the mirror. She let out a sigh and got out of the car. She messed with the tank top that she wore and got her hair out of the back of her tank top. She closed the door and went to the back of her car opening the door, she grabbed the garment bag that was in there and closed the door. She turned on her heels and began to walk towards the plane. She walked up the stairs and saw Rhodey waiting. "He isn't here yet? God and I thought I was running late."

"You didn't hear anything from him yet?" Rhodey asked hopeful that she had heard something from her brother.

Alexia shook her head. "No, but I did call Pepper, so hopefully she can get his sorry ass moving I hope. Hopefully he isn't working on one of his fucking cars again and lying about some fucking Vanity Fair magazine spread. You know how much he lies about shit. You want something to drink Rhodey?" She asked hopeful that he would want something to drink.

"Could you get me some water please?" Rhodey asked hopeful. He knew that Alexia always worried about him when Tony began pulling his shit with him.

"Anything for you Rhodey you know that." She said winking at him. She walked into the plane to get him a bottle of water. She placed the garment bag down on the couch that was on the plane and got a bottle of water for Rhodey and came over to him giving it to him after opening it. "Here you go Rhodey. Take a few good sips. I have a feeling we are both going to be here for a while." She said shaking her head. "Tony always getting caught up in some sort of shit as usual."

"He's always pulling this." Rhodey complained shaking his head at Tony's antics. But he knew that if Tony didn't pull the antics then they both knew that there was something wrong with him.

"It's Tony. What do you expect?"

Rhodey took a few sips of water and then handed it back to Alexia. "Thanks."

Alexia put the cap back onto the water bottle. "Any time." She said giving him a small smile. She went inside of the plane and went to take a seat hoping that Tony would get there soon.

"Try to get some sleep Alexia." Rhodey called to her. "You look like you hadn't slept that well last night."

"You got that about right. I was working on something." She said calling back to him. She wouldn't tell him that she was up late finishing up a file that was for the place that she secretly worked for behind her brother's back. She was thankful that Tony never checked in on her. She was glad that he could never crack her codes and she encrypted everything. She supposed that was a good thing that there was two geniuses in the family it was good for something.

IMIMIM

Tony and Happy came pulling up in.

"You're good. I thought I lost you back there." Tony said with a smile pointing at Happy.

Happy got into the trunk getting Tony's things out of it. "You did, sir. I had to cut across Mulholland."

"Ah, I got you. I got you." Tony said laughing lightly at what Happy was telling him as Happy shut the trunk to the black car.

"Looks like Miss is here."

Tony groaned. "She's going to take the fun away."

Rhodey looked down at Tony trying to keep as calm as he could. "What's wrong with you?" He asked as Happy and Tony walked up to the plane. He knew that Alexia was probably sleeping on the plane already.

"What?" Tony asked looking up at Rhodey like he had lost his mind.

"Three hours." Rhodey exclaimed.

"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair." Tony said walking up the stairs of the plane.

"For three hours. For three hours you got me standing here. Your sister was nice enough to show up."

"Waiting on you now. Let's go. Come on." Tony said getting inside of the plane.

Happy quickly followed Tony inside.

"Wheels up! Rock and roll!"

"Really Tony! For fucks sake!" Alexia said rubbing her eyes tiredly looking at him. "Can't you every do anything silently."

"Oh come on sis." Tony said rubbing her shoulder.

Alexia slapped his hand away.

"Ow." Tony said rubbing his hand. "Since when did you fight back?"

"Since I am tired and have been putting a lot of hours in." She snapped trying to curl up on the couch. "I'm tired and just want to sleep Tony please. Can I at least get some sleep before we get there. It won't take that long to fly there since you are probably going to drink there."

Tony sighed. "Don't you want to party?"

"I'm nineteen Tony. I'm not allowed to drink remember?"

"Right…"

IMIMIM

"What you reading, platypus?" Tony asked looking at Rhodey after the flight had taken off and Alexia had finally gotten her way and gotten her sleep like she wanted.

"Nothing." Rhodey said as he continued reading what Alexia had brought on board with her.

"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad." Tony said swinging in his chair a little bit.

Rhodey shook his head. "I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Good morning, Mr. Stark." The stewardess said with a smile.

"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man." Rhodey said looking at Tony.

"Hi. I told him I was sorry, but he…"

"I'm just indifferent right now."

"Hot towel?" The stewardess asked.

"You don't respect yourself," Rhodey said as Tony took a hot towel. "so I know you don't respect me."

"I respect you." Tony said to him.

"I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed…" Rhodey took the hot towel and began to use it. "Thank you. Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"

"Hey! Heat up the sake will you?" Tony asked looking over at one of the ladies.

"No."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"No, I'm not talking… We're not drinking. We're working right now." Rhodey said trying to explain to Tony the reason why they were trying to work right at that moment.

"You can't have sashimi without sake."

"You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible." Rhodey said shaking his head. He wondered how Alexia dealt with Tony when she was going to school. Then he realized right then and there. She didn't, she focused on her school work and left her brother alone.

"It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap."

"Hot sake?" The stewardess asked with a smile.

"Yes, two, please." Tony said with a smile.

"No. I'm not drinking. I don't want any."

Tony looked at him.

"Alright you owe me."

Tony nodded his head.

"The one who you need to apologize to is the one who you keep dragging around." Rhodey explained looking at Tony as he began to eat.

"Alexia… why do you say I have to apologize to her." Tony asked looking at his friend unsure of why Rhodey was even bringing this up. He thought that Alexia was happy working with him. He really thought that she was happy working with him.

"Tony she's not into the weapons. She wants to be her own person. She isn't into the weapons. You know that."

Tony looked back at his sister who was sleeping soundly. "I suppose you are right about that." Tony said softly feeling bad that he had to bring his sister along on this ride.

IMIMIM

Alexia groaned as Tony and Rhodey enjoyed the girls dancing on the poles that were on the poles. She enjoyed a glass of water while her brother and Rhodey were drinking.

"That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize." Rhodey asked looking over at Tony. "Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out…"

"No, no. You don't have to be like me!" Tony argued with him.

"But you're more than what you are."

"Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?" Tony asked looking at the girls that were dancing in front of him.

"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!" Rhodey yelled at him.

Alexia shook her head and letting out a sigh and trying her best to block out the music. She had a feeling that when they got to Afghanistan. She rubbed her temples. "You owe me so much for this Tony." She shouted at him.

Tony looked his sister.

Rhodey nodded his head.

Tony knew what he had to do when this was all done. He was going to have to thank her after this was all done. He was going to have to thank her after the presentation of the weapon that he was going to be demonstrating.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 3. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Leave a review. I hope to update soon with another chapter soon. Please let me know if you would like to see anything anything in future chapters. I will try to update soon. I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. Until next time.


	4. Line of Fire

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Angel Eyes. This chapter was probably one of the harder ones to write due to the fact that Alexia and Tony both get caught up into something that neither one of them expect to get caught up in. I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter. I hope that I did alright with this next chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

Line of Fire

Kunar, Afghanistan

May 6, 2010

Tony was dressed to the nines in one of the best suits that he owned. He always looked his best when he did these things.

Alexia fixed the skirt that she owned of the expensive skirt suit that she owned. Her long black hair pined up in a tight bun and her face made up just right looking like a billionaire was supposed to look. She hated these things doing weapon demonstrations. She hated going in the plane to fly to different places.

"Let's do this." Tony said looking at his little sister. He just hoped that she would be with him every step of the way still.

Alexia rolled her eyes. "You only want to make more money in weapons Tony, nothing more, nothing less." She still couldn't believe that she was with Tony on this.

Tony held out his arm to her and the two of them got off of the plane together like they had done at past demonstrations they had done when they sold weapons together to the military. This was like clock work to them. Nothing ever changed for the Stark siblings. Nothing ever would, it was just something that they did. It was just a normal thing for them. "General." Tony said with a smile.

"Welcome, Mr. and Miss Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation." The General said with a salute to them.

"Thanks." Tony said with a nod of his head.

"Come on Tony." Alexia said leading him towards where he was supposed to be doing the demonstration for the army men and women of the united states of America.

IMIMIM

"Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporat of proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain and I personally guarantee you that the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves. For you consideration the Jericho." Tony said introducing his machine that he had made.

A big explosion came from behind them covering the two Stark siblings once the dust cleared they still stood proudly.

Alexia waved her hand coughing a little bit.

Tony put his hand on the small of her back leading her away from the group. "I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To piece." Tony said getting a drink.

"Tony. You shouldn't even be drinking right now." Alexia said scolding her brother.

"Come on. It's not like I am over doing it." His phone began going off. He answered his cell.

"Tony." Obadiah said with a smile. He was in bed.

"Obie, what are you doing up?" Tony asked in wonder.

Obadiah laughed lightly. "I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?"

"It went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas." Tony said with a smile.

"Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?"

"Good night, Tony."

Tony got into the Humvee. He was going to have fun with these guys.

Alexia wouldn't get into it. She just needed time away from her brother. She needed to get her head together after all of that time for what she was dealing with after all they had traveled there together to do the demonstration. Now to get back to the base why should they ride together?

"Come on Alexia."

She shook her head.

"Hey, Tony." Rhodey said going up to him.

"I'm sorry, this is the 'fun-vee." Tony said looking at Rhodey. "The 'hum-drum-vee' is back there."

"Nice job."

"See you back at the base." Tony said to Rhodey.

"I will see you there too Tony. I'm going to ride with Rhodey."

"Are you sure?"

Alexia nodded her head. "Yeah. The idea of being in the 'fun-vee' just doesn't seem like a good idea to me today."

Tony nodded his head. "Alright. See you back at the base."

Alexia walked over to the other humvee and got into it.

"Are you certain that you didn't want to ride with your brother?" Rhodey asked looking at the young woman that sat in the humvee.

"I am certain. I am pretty sure that they are going to talk about Tony." Alexia shook her head at the thought. "I don't need to be around that Rhodey. I don't need to keep hearing about his sex life. It is always the same when I am around him. Who he had done and how many women. I don't' need to hear that. I'm his sister." She scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"I understand that." He knew how Tony was and knew that the younger Stark was different than the older Stark. She was the only Stark that probably had her on straight when it came to sex.

IMIMIM

Five minutes that was all that it took. Five minutes behind Tony's humvee and Tony was gone.

Rhodey was checking out the wreckage of the humvee that Tony had been in trying to see if there was any sort of clues that would lead him to his missing friend.

Alexia was devastated that her brother was missing, but she needed to be strong. She needed to report this into her work. She saw something and slowly walked over to it.

"What is it?" Rhodey asked, noticing that she was walking to shrapnel. "Careful."

"It's nothing Rhodey." She lied, shaking her head. She was going to have to report that to her boss that was for sure. Were they really selling behind the army's back to the terrorists? If they were, why? Were they really that hard up for money or were they just really that money hungry? Or did Tony know nothing about it? Was it Obadiah's doing? Whatever it was she was going to figure it out and figure it out soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4 of Angel's Eyes. Please let me know what you think. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please let me know if there is anything that you would like to see in upcoming chapters. Anything that you would like to see Alexia do and I will try to add it. Until next time.


End file.
